Finding Hinata
by Kagura-chan15
Summary: Naruto finally notice hinata, and he will finally realize what she is to him. naruhina fluff.now added more couples but just a bit sasusaku, and nejiten.
1. Finding Hinata

Finding Hinata

By: Kagura-chan15

**Naruto doesn't belong to me in any way. This fan fiction was purely fan made. **

**Hey, newbie here. This is my first posted fan fiction and it is based off my handwritten one I have in my notebook. Please don't kill me if you don't like it. Well on to the NaruHina.**

Slurp, "Your ramen is always good old man!"

Hinata comes up to the ramen stall not noticing that Naruto is there. She sits down and orders the classic chicken ramen. Naruto looks up from his ramen bowl saying, "Hinata-san, you eat ramen here too?"

"O-oh Naruto kun you're here too?" _OMG why didn't I notice he was there?_

"Hinata-san you okay?...Your face is getting red."

All Hinata does is nod her head. _Oh no my face!_

"Anyway, Hinata-san if you like ramen so much, then why don't you go with me to test out ramen at this new place that just opened up?"

"S-sure Naruto-kun."

gulp "Well, I'll meet you at the water fountain tomorrow around five-thirty."

"O-ok….Naruto-kun"

Naruto walks off, while Hinata just sits there in shock.

_OMG he asked me out!_

"Uh, Hinata-san, Watcha doing?"

"N-nothing Sakura-san, just eating ramen"

"Spacey aren't we….I wonder why hmmm….was Naruto-kun just here?"

"W-why do you ask?"

"Well your face is bright red, you were staring into space, and even though it is hard to tell, you seem happy… what did he say?"

"H-he asked me if I wanted to go to the new ramen place with him tomorrow night for dinner. To try it out."

_Cha! He won't stalk me anymore!_

Sakura's triumphant look on her face scares Hinata a little bit.

"Ano, Sakura-san, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, just thinking happy thoughts."

"O-okay, well I got to go, I have training with my Otou-san soon."

"See ya, Hinata-san. Good luck on your date." Sakura winks and walks off.

Hinata walks home with Naruto-kun on her mind.

_The water fountain is beautiful in the moonlight, and the stars are bright tonight. It's so peaceful._

"Oi Hinata-san, you're here early."

"N-naruto-kun! I didn't know you were there!" (Kaga- peacefulness gone…jkjk)

"Sorry Hinata-san I wanted to be here early so I wouldn't be late"

_He d-didn't want to be late. Inner blush. _"O-ok should we go in now?"

"Yeah, it smells really good out here, not as good as the old man's but it'll pass." Naruto's famous carefree grin appears upon his face. He grabs her hand and dashes in with her dragging along behind him.

_I think I am gonna faint..._

They sit and order two bowls of chicken ramen. As Naruto gobbles down his food Hinata eats slowly and gracefully. Throughout the meal there was complete silence. After Naruto finishes he glances over at Hinata.

_Why did I never notice before how gentle she looks, with her pale eyes and smooth skin and perfect figure, she's even bigger that Sakura-san…wait, why am I thinking this? Dammit, I'm starting to think like the pervy sage. Naruto mentally smacks his head. Sakura-san was okay, but she always hits me if I come near her. But, Hinata-san just blushes and looks down at her feet…like Sakura-san does around Sasuke-kun…all the time, and it's no secret that she likes him…so, why does Hinata act that way around me? _

"N-naruto-kun are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right. I was just thinking about some things. Let's get out of here, it's a little crowded."

"O-okay."

Naruto and Hinata walk side by side under the sakura tree arch. It was put there for the upcoming spring. Not a word is said between them until…

"Hinata-san, wanna sit down? You look a little tired."

"S-sure Naruto-kun." _It's all because of the trainings Otou-san worked me through. They were a lot harder today._

"Hey look, there's a bench. Let's sit there." _Her Otou-san probably worked her like a slave in training today. She looks exhausted._

"T-thank you Naruto-kun."

"You're welcome Hinata-san."

"Ano….N-naruto-kun. Why did you ask me to go with you to the ramen place?"

"Well, you reminded me of someone I met only one time before."

"W-who?"

"Well, do you remember the mission I almost screwed up? And when I saw that beautiful girl at the water fall with the awesome jutsu?"

"H-hai."

"You reminded me of her."

_URK! He remembers! Blush._ "O-oh I know her myself."

"Really?!"

"H-hai." _He wants to meet her, he likes her, but he doesn't know it was me._

"What's her name?"

"Ano…it's…_he's gonna hate me_….it's H-hinata."

"H-hinata?..." Then it dawns on him "….That was…you?!" Naruto of course had a surprised face.

_Great he hates me. Look at his face he doesn't think it's true._ Hinata mumbles "T-thanks f-for the ramen….It was good." Hinata then turns and runs off tears streaming from her eyes.

Naruto recovers "M-matte Hinata-san!"

_I should have never told him. I saw his face he was surprised and he didn't think it was true. _

The chase continues…..

"Matte Hinata-chan!!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata hearing him say chan stops for a minute, long enough for naruto to catch up to her. As she tries to run off again he grabs her in a fierce hug.

"N-naruto-kun!" _What is he doing? It looked as if he hated me, was disgusted by me. Why is he hugging me?_

"Hinata-chan……." …_I think I …_

"Hinata-san are you there?"

Naruto hadn't realized that they were in the ally next to the Hyuga residence. Naruto swore under his breath.

"Hinata-chan see you later, thanks for going with me to the new ramen place. Bye."

Naruto then heads home…

_What was Naruto-kun trying to tell me?_

"Hinata-san!"

"I-I'm here."

Hinata enters the house and goes into her room, falling asleep with a slight blush on her face.

The next morning she woke up to the all-day training session with her Otou-san. She entered the dojo with dread in every step. _I wonder how many bruises I will have today. _She thought sarcastically.

Naruto woke up after a weird dream involving him and a dark blue haired woman saying "I do." _What was that dream about anyway? Oi, damn fox. How do you know when you like someone?_

_**Well lets see**_**…Kyuubi pantomimes opening a book and the reads the title. **_**Idiots guide to love... Chapter One: Q and A…Do you think about her all the time? **__Yes. __**Do you dream about her all the time? **__Well yeah I just did. __**Last question… did you almost kiss her last night? **__Ano…never mind I will figure it out on my own. _Naruto starts pacing around his apartment continually all day thinking, a rarity on its own, thinking about his relationship with Hinata. _Hinata-san is always nice, never hits me, when I don't even try to be funny she laughs. She's always blushing and fainting around me and she always stutters. Also, ever since she told me that it was her at the water fall, when ever I think of her my heart races. I-I think I lo-_

**Hey newbie again, sorry about the semi hanger but I wanted it to be like that. I have worked hard and finally finished part one (it is 3 am and I will be dead tomorrow if someone finds out how late I was up). Oh well I just couldn't stop typing and I wanted to finish at least part one and start part two. Oh and I would like to give thanks to my beta Momiji-kun for putting up with my bad grammer.**

**Japenese:**

**Ano- sort of like ummm**

**Otou san- father**

**Hai-yes**

**Sakura- cherry blossoms/trees**

**Matte- Wait**

**Hope you enjoyed **

**- Kagura-chan15**

**XP I can't believe I am still up XD I must be special! **


	2. Finding Naruto

**I'm backsingsong voice sorry I haven't written till now but I was at camp for two weeks and I was extremely tired when I got back. Then I had writers block. So I will write the next chapter and stop rambling on about my issues. Onto the fluff XP.**

All of a sudden there was a timid knock at the door.

_Who could that be at this hour?_ Naruto gets up, walks toward the door, opens it and looks out. _Hmmm no one's here…_ Naruto then looks down when he hears a sob and sees a crying Hinata who is battered and bruised after the hardest training with her father she had ever had.

"Hinata-chan, what happened!?"

Hinata sees him and for this one time forgot her shyness jumps into his arm with a soft cry of relief "You're here!"

Naruto picked her up in his arms and carried her into his room and sat on the bed with her in his lap. He waited till her sobs ceased and she had fallen asleep in his arms. He then laid her down on his bed and covered her with a blanket pulled over a chair and sat and watched her dream until he fell asleep himself. Both of their faces had the childlike expression across their faces as their dreams revolved around each other.

In the morning the sun is shining through the windows and wakes up Naruto. "Huh?!...what time is it?" he jumps up wondering why he isn't in his bed and notices Hinata laying there still asleep. _Oh yeah, Hinata was at my door in tears and fell asleep in my arms…… OMG! Hinata-chan is in my apartment!! _

Naruto's actions woke up Hinata and she looked around confused. She sees Naruto and faints when she realizes where she was and how she got there. Naruto walks over to her quickly with a worried face and tries to wake her up. Finally, he succeeds, and she looks a little dazed and fights the urge to faint again. After pulling herself together, she forces out a surprised gasp "Naruto-kun!" then she blushes fiercely.

Naruto says in his rash way "Hinata late last night, you came over and I found you outside my door in tears and then you fell asleep. So I put you to bed and now its morning and you're still here."

"Oh," as it dawned on her she blushed more.

"What do you want for breakfast Hinata-chan?"

"Ummm, I-I'm not that hungry Naruto-kun, you go ahead and eat without me."

"O-ok Hinata-chan, guess I'll have ramen."

Hinata giggles as the expected answer pops out of his mouth. _Any chance he gets he eats ramen._

Naruto makes and then eats his ramen. _Kami help me, Hinata is in my house. __**Oi kid..**_

_What?! Grrr. __**Why don't you tell her what you were thinking before she arrived?**_

_No, not yet. __**Why? **__I want her to accept all of me…. and that includes you damn fox. __**Well if you would let me escape…**__no! as soon as you leave you will attack the village. __**Worth a shot.**_

Hinata sitting across from him at the table sees his serious face and different emotions flashing across it

"Ummm, Naruto-kun….y-you o-ok?"

Naruto snaps out of his argue with Kyuubi "Huh?"…. "Oh Hinata-chan….I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying?"

"N-nothing."

"Oh, okay." he says as he continues eating.

_Damn, I just remembered I have training with Pervy Sage today. _" Hinata-chan, are you doing anything today?"

"N-no. Why do you ask?"

"Well I have training today with Pervy Sage, you wanna come?"

"H-hai."

"Okay, I have to meet him at the training grounds at ten," Naruto looks at the clock and it says nine thirty. "Oh great, I'm gonna be late again," Naruto sighs. _That means I'll have to pay for lunch including sake. Inner sigh. Great._

Naruto quickly finishes his ramen, and gets ready to leave. "Hinata-chan we're leaving in fifteen, be ready to leave okay?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Hinata gathers her training things and cleans up the mess left by Naruto in his hurry.

Naruto finishes getting ready and meets her at the door. They lock up and leave heading toward the training grounds in complete silence.

When they arrive, Naruto sees his sensei standing with an annoyed look on his face. But after Jiraiya sees who's with him, he smirks.

"So this is why you're late Naruto. How was your night?" he says as he grins hugely. He notices that they both blush.

"Shut up Pervy Sage." _Grrrrrr, I'll kill him._

"Did she come to train or watch?"

"She came with me because she didn't have anything to do today, so I asked her along."

Hinata sits down in the grass as Naruto and his sensei walk further away to avoid hitting her while training.

"So, how far have you gone with her?" Naruto says nothing but slightly blushes, "Hmmm no comment." "Have you told her about the fox?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell her you love her?"

"Not until I tell her about the damn fox and see how she reacts."

"Ah ha! You admitted it! You love her." He teased.

"S-shut up Pervy Sage" Naruto's blush increased to tomato-likeness.

"You're testing her loyalty. Do you really expect her to hate you because of it?"

"No, I don't expect it from Hinata-chan, but I'm going to do it anyway."

"Okay, no more talking, time to train."

Hinata watched them while they talked wondering what it was that they were talking about while Naruto blushed. Then the two men started the training. _What were they talking about to make Naruto blush like that. W-was it m-me?_

As the training goes on Naruto looks over at Hinata and her ever deepening blush. _What is she thinking about to make her blush so much. _Naruto isn't given much time to ponder that thought as Pervy Sage puts more aggression into his attacks.

After training, Jiraiya takes the two out to lunch. As Naruto expected, he left before the other two had finished their meals, leaving Naruto to pay the bill. _Damn that Pervy Sage. He always does this when I'm late for training. _Naruto payed the bills and the two of them head back to his house. On the way back, they pass the Hyuuga residence.

"Ano, Naruto-kun. I should go home."

"O-oh, okay."

As Hinata leaves him, Naruto catches up to her and grabs her hand and whispers, "Do you really want to go back?"

Hinata blushed when he grabbed her hand but after what he said, her face was looking like a tomato.

"B-but, Naruto, I don't have anywhere else to go. I have to go home."

"You do have somewhere to go, you can stay with me." _Damn fox what are you doing? __**Helping you. Would you do this if you had the chance? You love her. Admit it you want her to stay. **_Naruto doesn't respond.**Kyuubi smirks.**_**Told you.**_

"N-naruto-kun?"

"Let's go get you stuff, you don't belong here."

Hinata couldn't say anything and she just nodded and lead him into the main house. Luckily, no one was home or there would have been a fight. Hinata packed all of her stuff and wrote a note assuring those who would actually look for her, that she was safe and happy. Throughout the packing, there was complete silence. Hinata was silent because she couldn't say anything and Naruto because he didn't know what to say. Hinata finished packing.

"Naruto-kun, I'm done. We can go now."

"Okay, Hinata-chan."

As they leave through the gate, Hinata looked back._ I probably won't ever come back. Ja ne, Otou-san. I wish you good health and prosperity._

**I again apologize for a late posting. My beta was at camp right after I got back for another 5 days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me forever to write with my writers block. Hehehe. I always wanted hinata to be the better person and not hate her father for what he has done to her. That is how I think she is.**

**Until next time. **

**- Kagura-chan**


	3. House Mate

**Well I decided to write asap because someone said they would die if I didn't sweatdrop well I'm sorry for the late posting of the last chapter, my beta got back from camp and totally forgot to edit it. I'm not mad though, well at least she finally checked it. As soon as I got it I posted it. I'm happy from the two reviews I got. If you don't know this, this is my first fan fiction so I'm happy people like it. Beta: bad writer, stop rambling. K: hai. Onto the fluff.**

As Kyuubi/Naruto dashed next to Hinata toward the apartment, Kyuubi gave Naruto control of his body and he stumbled slightly. Luckily, Hinata didn't notice. The two of them arrived at the front door. Naruto reached into his pocket and brought out his key. _Hmmm I need to make a copy for Hinata-chan._ Naruto unlocked the door, Naruto decided that he wouldn't like to be dead after such a short life, that Hinata would have his bedroom, and he would sleep on the couch. He also didn't want to tick Hiashi sama and ruin any further chances with Hinata chan

"There you go, Hinata-chan. This is your room." He put her stuff down next to the bed.

"B-But, Naruto, where will you sleep?"

"On the couch."

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. Me coming here made you give up your bed, I should go home."

Hinata picks up some of her stuff and starts to leave.

"No, Hinata-chan. It's no big deal, and I was the one who asked you to stay."

"B-But….."

"I'm fine. I like to sleep on the couch anyways."

"O-Oh okay." Hinata put her stuff down and started cleaning the apartment. _It's the least I can do since he's given me a place to stay._

_I didn't know Hinata-chan was a house keeper kind of girl. She's good at it too. _Naruto watched her clean in awe.

Hinata blushed when she realized that he was watching her. _Why is he staring at me? Am I doing something wrong?_

_She's so beautiful, and graceful the way her body moves its breath taking._ Naruto goes over what he has just thought and decides to leave the area stop Ero-sennin like thoughts.

_Why did he leave? _Hinata finished cleaning an hour later and still no sign of Naruto. She decided to look for him. "Naruto-kun, you still here? Ano…Naruto-kun?" _Where did he go?_

Naruto poofs and hugs her from behind her. "Ne ne, Hinata-chan, let's have ramen for lunch."

Hinata blushed, "O-okay, Naruto-kun."

Naruto let go of her and raced towards the door. "Let's go."

Hinata giggled softly, "Hai, Naruto-kun."

On the way, Hinata boldly asked to get some food items so they could eat something other than ramen every once in a while. He said okay and the two of them buy things for good meals and Hinata secretly buys things for ramen but not instant ramen. _He might like a treat at home._

"Are we done yet, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata laughed to her self. _He really likes his ramen. _"H-Hai."

Naruto grabbed her hand and he runs at top speed to his famous ramen stand in all of Konoha, Ichiraku.

"Oi! Old man get me pork ramen." -to Hinata- "What do you want Hinata-chan?"

"Ummm, I would like pork ramen too, Naruto-kun."

"Okay. Another pork ramen old man."

"Here you go, Naruto."

They pulled apart the chopsticks, "Itadakimasu."

Naruto gulped and slurped his ramen as if it had been weeks since his last bowl of ramen. Hinata delicately and slowly ate as any renounced clan member should. Naruto ate three bowls of ramen to Hinata's one. He paid and they headed toward the apartment. Naruto stopped at a key store and left with two keys in his pocket instead of one.

_Why did he go in there?_

"Hinata want to go out tonight after you finish unpacking?"

"H-Hai Naruto-kun" Hinata blushed immensely as they continued their walk back to their home. When they arrived, Naruto unlocked the door and they walked in.

"Hinata, you should unpack. Let me make some space for your clothes though." Naruto emptied two of the four drawers in his dresser, and half of the closet. "There, all done. You can put your stuff away now."

"Thanks, Naruto-kun" Hinata blushed as she put her stuff away. _He's done so much for me. When I'm done unpacking, I'll clean this apartment top to bottom._ Hinata finished unpacking and noticed that it was really late. Naruto was all ready asleep on the couch. _ He must have been really tired. Time for bed, I guess. _Hinata went into the bathroom, changed into her pjs, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She walked back into Naruto's room, now hers, and tumbled onto the bed, falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Naruto woke up first because he always awoke early for training. He walked into his room, forgetting Hinata was there in his half sleepy state. He was startled awake by a Hinata curled into a ball, hugging his pillow, with a gentle, loving smile on her face. All of a sudden she said something that surprised him. The single thing she said was "Naruto" in a dreamy voice. _Why did she say my name? Is she dreaming about me? Why would she do that? _**Because she lo** Naruto cut off the foxe's voice, gathered the things he needed, and changed in the bathroom. Then, he walked over to the bed and gentily shook Hinata to wake her up.

"Ne ne, Hinata-chan. I have training today, so I got to go."

He got a mumbled response in return.

He shook her some more,

"Hinata."

She finally wakes up enough to respond with a sleepy "Nani?"

"I have training today so I'm leaving now."

"Oh, hai." still half asleep.

"Ja ne."

"Ja ne." and she falls back asleep for a few more hours.

Naruto watches and flashes his famous fox grin. "I'll leave her a note just in case." Naruto scribbled down the needed information on a notepad and left it on the table next to the bed and leaves.

About an hour later Hinata woke up refreshed, but freaked out because she wasn't used to waking up in a strange house. Her memory rushed back to her as she went over the last twenty-four hours. Remembering she was in Naruto's bed, she blushed and quickly jumped up and saw the note. _Oh that's where he is. Well at least I'll have time to clean. His sensei is the kind to train all day with constant stops at the bath house. _Hinata sweat dropped at this thought. "Time to clean," she said to no one in particular as she headed towards the kitchen. It was probably the messiest room in the house as it is where he keeps his ramen.

_Wow it's clean. Good I don't have to do anything to this room. _Hinata moved on as she super cleaned the apartment. When she finally finished the whole place, it sparkled and gleamed. Hinata was very proud of herself as she glanced over her handy work. _I hope Naruto-kun likes it. _

Right as she thinks this, Naruto comes through the door and as soon as he sees his apartment his face changed from tiredness to awe. "Hinata-chan, did you do this?"

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun."

"Wow, this is a really good job. Thanks a lot, Hinata-chan." Naruto dashed over and gave her a hug when they both fall over with Naruto on top and their faces a millimeter apart. Both their faces turned bright red. Naruto didn't stop to think, he kissed Hinata passionately and deeply. When they finally broke apart Naruto's mouth was by Hinata's ear. "I love you Hinata-chan."

Hinata was in shock after those words, but she managed an "I love you too" before she fainted in his arms. Naruto caught her and laid her on the couch, proud of himself. _Yosh I did it. I told Hinata chan I loved her!_ Naruto sat down in a chair next to the couch to wait for Hinata to wake up.

When she did she was greeted by a sleeping Naruto. Hinata blushed remembering what he had told her. _He must be exhausted from his training, it's only nine pm. _She sighed as she got up and covered him with a blanket.

"Night, Naruto-kun. Daisuki." She blushed after the last part of her statement and went into the bedroom. She got ready for bed and laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling wondering what else would happen in this apartment (K: no perverted thoughts plz. M: wat about u eh?) When she finally fell asleep, she dreamed about Naruto and wondered what the next day would bring.

Both Hinata and Naruto woke up at the same time, but it was Hinata who actually did anything. She made breakfast while Naruto showered and changed. Then they switched, Naruto ate while Hinata took a shower and changed. Today both of them had training with their separate teams. When they went their separate ways they looked at each other and blushed their train of thought the same.

**Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm seriously am sorry for the late update. Plz no one kill me. Plz comment and I'll try to post faster next time. Ja ne**

**- Kaga-chan**


	4. The truth comes out

**I'm bored so I decided to write pt 4 before pt 3 was even edited by my beta O.O…so aren't you all lucky. XP I hope I don't get writers block in the middle of writing this that would really suck. Well onto the story…**

When Naruto entered the training ground where he was to meet his sensei, he was greeted by a serious Jiraiya (gomen momiji I can't spell his name right T-T). "So, have you told her about the fox?"

Naruto growled, "None of your concern."

"Oooh touchy aren't we."

Naruto glared again at his sensei, "So, what are we doing today Pervy-sensei?"

"Oh I wish you would stop calling me that, I'm just a visual writer."

"Then why be visual in the women's bath house?"

"It's for my diehard fans of my novel."

"Other perverts you mean."

"No, lovers of the women body."

Naruto nodded solemnly, "Yup perverts."

Jiriaya glared at Naruto, " I want you to run laps around all the training grounds 10 times, then come to me for more instructions."

Naruto growled at his sensei again before trotting off to do as he was told. _I hate that pervert, I hate that pervert, I hate th_ Naruto had just ran past hinata's team training and he stopped, staring at Hinata as she cut off all chakra circulation throughout Kiba's body and then she turned toward the charging bugs, throwing kunai and shurikens at the advancing insects. _Wow, Hinata-chan has improved greatly._ Naruto stared in awe of Hinata's streangth when Jiraiya poofed suddenly behind him. "Naruto, you can stare at your girlfriend later you have training to do."

Naruto blushed, "I wasn't staring at her. I was admiring how much she has gained in power."

"Yup staring, hmmmm you didn't tell her about the demon fox, but you couldn't hold yourself in you had to tell her you loved her, so is she your girlfriend now?"

By this time Kurenai's team had heard their conversation and turned to spy mode to see what was being discussed. After hearing what Jiraiya-sensei said, Hinata turned crimson, with a depressing look and fainted.

Naruto hearing their cries of "Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan," he knew his secret was up. Se knew he had the demon fox inside of him. _Great, just great, now she'll never speak to me again._ Naruto finished his training with an apathetic mood and trudged home where he packed all his stuff and wrote a note to Hinata stating he had some self training to do and he wouldn't be back for a while. Naruto left his apartment and headed toward the forest to his secret training spot.

Hinata woke to hearing beeping noises of a hospital room. She looked around dazedly. "Where am I?"

A nurse entered the room. "You're in the hospital dear. You fainted."

"Oh."

"But after I do the last test you'll be free to go."

"Oh, okay."

The nurse finished the last test, gave her clean clothes, and then checked her out of the hospital, where Hinata ran into a distressed Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, have you seen Naruto lately?"

At this Hinata blushed bright red, "N-no, Sakura-chan, I haven't."

"He's been missing all day," Sakura seeing Hinata's confused look explained, "He was supposed to meet me to spar three hours ago." Sakura said with anxiety in her voice.

That got Hinata worried. She ran home and searched the whole apartment. Finally she found the note Naruto left on the table. Hinata mentally slapped herself for missing it as she read….

_Hinata by the time you find this note, I'll be out training. I'm fine I just need to be alone. Don't look for me. _

_-Naruto _

The note sounded like a runaway letter, so naturally it worried her even more. She ran out of the apartment and went to help Sakura look for him. When she finally found her, Sakura was in hysterics and after hearing what Hinata told her. After a few minutes they both calmed down enough to think logically.

"Sakura-chan, have you looked in the forest?"

"What? Ummmm….oops…no." she said sheepishly.

"Well, lets look there."

"Yosh."

They headed for the forest, running into many teams training and they asked over and over if anyone had seen Naruto. The repeated answer was no and each time they received it, they got more and more depressed. Finally there was only one place to look, the waterfall. Hinata and Sakura heard noises of training in the background and knew it must be him. It came from behind the waterfall itself. _There must be a cave behind there. _The two girls crept quietly up to the entrance of the cave and peered around the corner to find….Hinata gasped quietly in relief, "Naruto."

**Gomen ne for the short chapter but I have been a little under the weather so my brain isn't working properly and my ideas aren't flowing right. I promise I will write the next chapter quickly and probably longer.**

**P.S. I have found out that if I finish my work in my computer class fast enough I can type more chapters (teacher doesn't know I am though sweatdrop. I am so working on my work right now cough cough)**

**after beta did her job I swear I sent this to her last week or two weeks ago. She just didn't have the time-or so I was told- but this was written like week nd half ago so don't kill me for the late update. Nd pt 5 is almost done, its up to her how long it sits in her email.**

**Ja ne, hope you enjoyed, plz rate….**

**-kaga chan**


	5. Truth accepted

**I love my computer class . I am starting this in the class right now. It's sad. I am obsessed. XP. Well that's good for my readers. They get faster updates. I'm really crazy and ditzy and stupid, and my friend jazzy is muuuch better! (That was her typing she took the keyboard) grrr jazzy P. she's a good buddy though so no worries. Though I am a little ditzy, I acknowledge I am crazy when it comes to anime, but the other comments are just plain mean jazzy tears up T-T. Well enough of me and my friends cough cough onto the story **

Naruto looked around when he heard her soft cry. His face went from nothing to surprise to sorrow. His voice showed his sadness "what are you doing here Hinata san?"

Hinata sucked in a breath of air hearing the "san". _ Hinata "san" _"konnichiwa Naruto KUN.

Naruto's face went blank. _I expected dobe, teme, or baka, or what damn fox, with a voice filled with scorn, s-she doesn't hate me. _Naruto's face went back to its normal composure. He gave Hinata his classic fox grin. "Konnichiwa Hinata chan. Sorry I went off suddenly but I needed to clear my head.

Sakura had left as soon as they found Naruto. _"Operation make up" has been successfully completed. Cha!_

Naruto after acting like himself suddenly turned serious. "Hinata chan I have something to tell you."

"O-ok Naruto kun."

Naruto sat down and Hinata followed his example. Naruto started to tell her but he hesitated.

Hinata with an innocent worried look said "nani Naruto kun?"

Naruto took a deep breath and started his life story. "Hinata chan do you remember the story about when the village was attacked?"

"H-hai, the demon fox attacked the village and the fourth hokage sacrificed himself to kill the beast."

"Well that's sort of right, the demon fox was never killed it was contained in a new born baby's recently cut umbilical cord. Do you know that child's name?"

"I-iyo"

"I-it…..it was me" Naruto watched Hinata's face go from listen deeply to complete sorrow.

"Hinata chan you can run away screaming if you want, others have." Naruto looked downcast. He then heard Hinata crying.

"Daijobu Hinata chan?" _she isn't running away!_

"H-hai. Ever since I saw you I admired you for trying your best no matter who put you down. I saw the evil glares, the hated looks, even the occasional push out of the way. I didn't understand it. I didn't know why they treated you that way. Now I know."

"So why are you crying?"

"The pain you must have gone through, all those hated stares, being ignored, all because you contain the fox demon."

_She doesn't hate me, she feels sad about how I have been treated, and she's crying the tears that I can't shed. _Naruto walked over to Hinata and grabbed her in a fierce hug. Whispering "arigato"

Hinata forgetting her shyness snuggled closer to Naruto replying in a whisper "you're welcome"

The two of them stayed like that till Neji walked in on their embrace.

"Hinata sama Hiashi sama is looking for you"

"o-oh, hai" Hinata gave Naruto one last tight squeeze before she followed Neji back home.

Naruto just stood there with a distant gaze. Until, Sasuke showed up with a smirk.

"I thought Sakura was lying when she said you confessed your love to Hinata and you told her one of your most deepest darkest secrete."

"Urusai teme" Naruto glared at with a blush, Sasuke's smirk widening.

"What about you and Sakura chan, have you confessed your undying love to her yet?"

Sasuke blushed, but didn't reply. He didn't want to give naruto the satisfaction of getting a confession out of him.

"Ok don't tell me, but I will find out sooner or later."

Sasuke glared again at naruto. While naruto stuck out his tongue. "I'll leave you alone with your thoughts sasuke" naruto said as he walked out of the cave.

"Dobe" sasuke muttered after Naruto's retreating back. _I don't love sakura, I can't love her, I need to kill Itachi, I need power and to get it would require hurting the love of my life. Is it really worth it?_

Naruto walking through Konoha's streets with a happy look on his face, in fact naruto was happy, so happy that the glares from the villagers didn't bother him, not one bit. Naruto walked past the flower shop with Ino waving at him, and the barbeque restaurant with Chouji eating lunch with Shikamaru, muttering troublesome every one and a while. Naruto grinned at that sight. Naruto then saw Sakura with a sad face.

"Sakura chan, daijobu?"

"Huh... oh Naruto kun, hai" sakura looked down with her face trying to hide her sadness.

"Iyo you are not ok, what's wrong?"

"You have hinata, Ino has Shikamaru, and Tenten has Neji, and I'm left all alone, the guy that I love ignoring my existence as I wait for him to return my love."

"Sasuke is a teme, he has no heart, and if he did it's encased with ice that no one can penetrate."

"I guess you are right." Sakura wiped the tears that had started to from. "Naruto thanks, I think I'm going to train a little bit to get him off my mind." She the shouted so that all of Konoha could hear "I GIVE UP ON SASUKE!!!!!" she then got up and started toward her favorite training spot with a look of being confident.

Unfortunately sasuke heard everything and fell into depression. He followed her to her training ground. He sat in a tree as she stretched, threw kunai, and practiced hand to hand combat. He guessed she had trained alone like this before and had a set schedule. He felt wrong sitting there watcher her train but he couldn't make himself leave his sakura. _Wait when did he decide HIS sakura? __**Just now. **__Who is this? __**Your inner heart. **__Couldn't you have waited till after I killed Itachi? __**No. **__why not? __**You've been too long without love.**_ _So. __**You need love it is a part of everyone. **__Well what should I do then since you threw this at me all of a sudden? __**You need to tell her. **__Now? __**Yes now, she's alone or would you like to confess undying love to her in front of all you friends? **__NO!!! __**Well then tell her now, you know she is alone. **_Sasuke didn't answer as he jumped down from his perch. Sakura notices him.

"s-sasuke" she said questioningly.

_No kun anymore? _He walks up to sakura with a strange look on his face. She ignores him and starts throwing kunai at the target. All of a sudden something wraps around her waist and a weight was added to her shoulder and a hot breath on her neck signified a presence. She turned her head and saw onyx eyes peering from the thing on her shoulder. Her face turned bright red and she grew weak in the knees and she started to fall. Sasuke fell with her but while the fell sasuke twisted them both and they landed lightly on the ground with sasuke on top of sakura. She looked up and saw longing in his eyes, a longing she believed to be for her. Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips against hers then everything was lost as their souls combined and everything but them disappeared. Then they heard a laughing noise and their lips separated as they saw a flash of orange. They both muttered with hatred "Naruto"

The both of them gave up. They would kill naruto later.

"Sakura chan" sasuke blushed "I love you"

Sakura heard the words she had longed to hear. She didn't think it was really happening, till she felt his lips on her again.

"I love you too sasuke kun"

**Gomen ne for the sasusaku it popped into my head and I just had to do it. I believe then next pt will have only naruhina but I can't be for sure. Plz review I luv reading them and knowing ppl like my story. Ja ne till next time. OMG I forgot to tell you guys, I don't think I will have a beta anymore because she is too busy and it takes a week or two for her to get my stories edited, and we have differences in couples opinion so I save from the torture of making this story sound better when she hates some of the pairings. So bear with me and my bad grammar, who knows I might learn better grammar so I don't burn your eyes with its badness.**

**-Kaga chan **


	6. Death to the boyfriend

**Gomen**** ne my ****baka**** Internet isn't working so I don't know how I'll get my chapters posted, maybe I can try in my computer class. I don't know, it hasn't been working lately so I ****cant**** do anything fun T-T. Well it's good news for my readers, I can write more. Sigh soon I'll run out of ideas though. But I'll do my best to finish this story. Oh this chapter has language. And if I haven't said this before I don't own Naruto, if I did Neji would be mine XP. ****blocks**** any attacks in past present and future**

Naruto was still laughing as he ran away from the kissing couple. _Mission get together is a success. _Naruto grins, but it's wiped away at the thought of emo Sasuke and pissed off Sakura coming after him after they were done. _Oh shit. _He runs faster. _I got to get away and fast. _He remembers while training in the cave behind the waterfall he found a secrete room hidden behind a small crevice in the wall. He hurried there. It was quiet…too quiet. He ran faster. Before he could reach it he saw a black and pink blur approaching him at high speeds used by only kunoichi and shinobi. _Shit they're here. _

"DOBE!"

_shit__shit__shit__ that's defiantly duck butt teme. _

"BAKA!"

_shit__shit__shit__ and that's Sakura's evil side, she reminds me of Tsunade obaa chan. Shit probably worse too. _

Naruto sees the attackers before their attacks but amazingly he dodged them both in mid air. They all pulled out a kunai and the battle got more and more intense, soon resulting to chidori and rasengan.

Guy on guy fight, _I'm worthless again it turns out to be a Sasuke and Naruto battle. I'm too weak. _

The battle continued finally Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. She jumped in between the two fighters. Luckily they saw her before they finished the attacks that would have surely killed her if they saw a second later. Sakura collapsed mid air from her exertions earlier in the fight. Sasuke saw her start to fall and caught her and sheltered her from the fall. They hit the water with a smack, just a few feet away from the rocks beneath the waterfall.

Naruto jumped down to see if they survived. They did, thanks to Sasuke teme and his fast thinking skills, well thinking in general in Naruto's case (jkjk Naruto isn't that stupid) they were fine, which was bad for Naruto, he didn't want them hurt but they still wanted to kill him for spying on their confessions and deep kiss. So he ran for the village. Naruto being himself wanted to spread the word the two were dating so he made fifty clones and told them to go racing around the village shouting the news, while he hid from their intensified wrath.

"Hai Naruto ichi" then they all dashed off in different directions to announce the new couple to the whole world. While they spread the word he hid at the Hyuuga residence in the loving arms of Hinata. Then bam, pow, boom, and crash. Poor Naruto kun, he never had a chance.

Let's just say Naruto was in the hospital the next day from extensive head injuries and loss off too much blood. Tsunade was treating his injuries, while the worried Hinata look on from behind the door using her byakugan.

_This is definitely Sakura's work, I think Sasuke either held him still so she could beat him to a bloody pulp or gave up knowing Sakura would do the job, the former I think by these grab bruises. _"What did you do to anger them Naruto chan?"

"Nothing obaa chan" Tsunade gave him another black eye.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing Tsunade oba…sama."

"Uh huh I find that hard to believe."

"Fine. I spied on them when they were kissing and…well making out."

"Oh then I can't punish them, I would have done the same." Tsunade gave him a side-glance. "How are things going with Hinata chan and you Naruto chan?"

Tsunade grinned at the blush showing up on his face. "Better than you thought, does she know?"

"Hai"

"She took it well by your pleased expression."

Naruto's blush got to a deeper shade of red."

"Yup did you "make out"?"

Naruto blew up at that statement and Tsunade smirked. "Well it was bound to happen between you two it was apparent to everyone but yourselves."

He gave her a death glare but not as effective as some of his friend's. "Don't give me that, you're happy, and you know it." She gave him her own death glare.

"Truce?"

"Truce"

Hinata had left the hospital after making sure naruto was ok and was in her room getting ready for her date that night. Instead of ramen they were going to a movie. _Should I wear pale blue or purple? __Heels or flats?__make__ up or not. _"argh!" she covered her mouth in surprise. That wasn't supposed to happen. Hinata was walking around her room smacking her forehead repeatedly when neji walked through the door smirking byakugan activated. "I love seeing the heiress acting foolish because of a date."

Hinata glared at him, then replied "Well what about you and Tenten?"

Neji's face stayed composed but a slight tint of pink appeared on his face. Hinata noticed and smirked. _Payback is so sweet_. (gasp so unlike Hinata chan) Neji gave Hinata his famous death glare and then he stalked off to go pummel lee, who was his human and mobile punching bag. (ouch I'm so cruel. Btw I don't hate lee I feel bad for him) Hinata shook her head and then noticed what time it was. _Shit he's going to be here soon __gotta__ hurry! _Hinata raced around her room grabbing items she wanted to wear and then she dashed into the bathroom to quickly take a shower. When she exited the bathroom naruto was waiting there sitting still on her bed just looking around. _I didn't think they would leave him in my room alone what if__…_(NO BAD THOUGHTS PEOPLES!!!)

"Hinata chan you look great!" as he got up.

She grabbed her coat entwined her arm around his and they left the compound to their date. They went to Itchiraku's. They had a good time. Hinata opened up and amazingly naruto calmed down, but just a bit. When they got back to the Hyuuga compound naruto inched closer to Hinata but just as they were about to kiss Hiashi kicked the door down. This picture was funny, there was Hiashi looking like a bull about to kill and Neji trying to hold him back. Neji gave an apologetic look to Hinata before he flew through the air into Tenten's arms, who had just arrived for their late night training. She fell down with the force of the punch and the weight of Neji himself. There was a cry of pain as a crack was heard in the air.

Two ninja unconscious, how far will Hiashi go?

Hiashi then charged sat naruto steam coming out of his ears. Just as he reached naruto he was blasted backwards as Hinata gentle fisted him in the gut. As Hiashi got up Hinata got in the defense position. But Hiashi didn't look like a rampaging bull he looked thoughtful as he looked at the two remaining conscious ninjas. He then nodded his head in acceptance before picking up Neji and Tenten with an evil look in his eyes.

"ano Naruto kun daijobu?" _is otou san going to do what I think he's going to do. __Poor __Neji__ Oh well._

"Hai Hinata chan daijobu, your otou san is scary."

"Hai he is" naruto finished his kiss and walked home quietly and he was a little jumpy, but who wouldn't be he faced Hiashi sama's rage and lived to remember it all his life.

**I know this ending sucks but I wanted to post fast and reward my patient readers. The next chapter will have ****alot**** of ****nejiten**** in it. I have grown fond of the pair wonder why (in the distance…****squee****neji**** kun…ummm ignore that ****sweatdrop**** I thank all of my loyal readers and hope they will like this strange chapter.**

**Ja**** ne and hope you enjoyed **

**-****kaga**** chan**


	7. The End

**I'm sooooo sorry it took this long to update. It truly isn't my fault; I blame my faulty hoodie pocket. Anyway I have my new flash drive and I started the story back up again. Hope you like the latest chapter.**

Tenten woke up in a strange room, it was all red. Something moved beside her. She tensed and turned to face her guest. "omg!" _where am I and why is Neji kun sleeping next to me?_ Tenten blushed. _I need to take a shower before he gets up._ Tenten tried to get up but it seems Neji had wrapped his arms around her waist while they slept.

"Neji kun let go." Tenten struggled. Neji woke up because of the tugging on his arms.

"Morning beautiful."

"n-Neji-kun." Tenten blushed even more."

Neji pulled her close and kissed her neck. "So we survived Hiashi's rage."

"Hai. Why aren't we in your room Neji kun?"

Neji looked around. "Oh crap." Then he shouted "Hiashi sama let us out, we haven't gotten that far yet."

"What does that mean Neji kun, and what are we doing in this room?"

"Well ummm this is the fertility room, and well ummm." Neji blushed. "he wants an heir from me.

Tenten's face turned bright red. "he can't expect us to do that now does he?!"

"Apparently."

"Omgomgomgomg, I'm not ready to give up my ninja career."

"So besides giving up on your ninja dream you wouldn't care if you were to bear the Hyuuga heir?"

Tenten blushed even more, Neji smirked, Tenten passed out.

"Guess that's a yes." Neji shook Tenten. "Tenten chan wake up."

"Huh? Neji I thought I just heard you ask me to bear your child."

"Uh huh, what of it?"

"Ano… never mind."

Neji then got down on his knees "Tenten chan will you marry me?"

Tenten almost passed out again, but stopped herself. "Hai Neji kun I will."

Neji got up and pushed Tenten onto the bed and started kissing her. Little did they know that Hiashi had opened the door and saw Neji push Tenten and start making out with her. _That ended out well._ Hiashi smirked and then softly closed the door. He muttered quietly "you're welcome Neji."

later on in their lives Naruto and Hinata are now 20

Hinata chan do you want to go out tonight?"

"Hai naruto kun."

"Meet me at the fountain around twilight."

"Hai naruto kun."

"See you tonight."

_Guess it's nothing special, he forgot it's our anniversary of our first date._ Hinata went home to start preparing slightly depressed.

Hinata was sitting on the bench by the fountain as she waited for naruto. _He's late, he's never late._ Hinata started to worry until naruto appeared in front of her.

"Gomen Hinata chan I was out and didn't notice the time. Come on tonight's dinner is at that good ramen restaurant. I think I've had it before."

_He forgot our first date there._ Hinata looked crestfallen.

"Daijobu Hinata chan?"

"Hai"

"Well lets go, you might feel better with ramen inside you."

Hinata followed naruto into the restaurant. They ordered and ate. They left without anything special on Naruto's part. Hinata gave u on an anniversary celebration from naruto. She followed naruto mindlessly when he stopped she looked up. They were in the sakura tree arch where they first confessed and told their deepest darkest secrets.

"N-naruto why are we here?" Hinata saw naruto kneel down with his hand in his pocket. Hinata gasped.

"Hyuuga Hinata you have brightened my life, accepted me as I am, and given me everything I could want besides your hand in marriage. Will you marry me?"

Hinata blushed. "Hai naruto kun, I will." With that she jumped into his arms and he kissed her as he slid the single sapphire gold ring on her ring finger.

And at that exact moment Neji was in the hospital with his hand being squeezed to death.

"Push Tenten san PUSH!" the nurses told Tenten in a calm voice. "I can see the head." Tenten smiled at her husband. With one last push the baby was out and its cries were heard.

"It's a girl"

"What shall we call her?"

**"Hakumei." ( twilight XP vampires on the brain)**

**"Perfect. Tenten het some sleep I'll wait while my two blossoms sleep."**

**As Tenten fell asleep she said "a-arigato n-Neji kun" in a soft whispered voice. **

**Neji watched his wife with her features gentled with sleep. Her hair messed up and face flushed after labor. She looked tired. ****_How did my story end up so perfectly? how did I get the perfect girl for me? _****Neji pondered this as he watched his wife and daughter sleep as if there were no worries in the world. ****_I do have worries though, naruto asked Hiashi for his permission to marry Hinata sama, the world is ending for he said yes._**

**Epilogue:**

**Naruto and Hinata got married in the Hyuuga gardens underneath a sakura tree. They had a boy a year after their marriage, his name was Kitsune and was a spitting image of his father, but with lighter eyes and his hair had tints of navy blue. Naruto became hokage.**

**Neji and Tenten had another child, a boy, and both had Neji's kekeii genkai. Neji ended up being the head of the Hyuuga clan.**

**Gomen. ****I wanted to end the story on because I was losing interest in the story. I apologize for the suckie ending. Gomen again. Hope you liked it. Though I won't kill if you didn't I don't like this chapter very much either.**


End file.
